


The Haunted Man

by scrapbullet



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, post episode 3.08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intelligence and raw power can only get you so far, and even the loyalty of the ones called pack will waver and falter, falling away to nothingness. Deucalion is a merciful man and Scott will learn, soon enough, that his only allies are the ones he so vehemently proclaims as villains.</p><p>"A warning, to you and you alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted Man

"You wanted to see me."

Moonlight glimmers through a window. Scott stands with his back to a wall - no fool is he, Scott McCall, the once-bitten boy blossoming into an Alpha - arms folded across his chest, and his scent is one of distinct irritation. It's a sharp, heady aroma that stings the nostrils and Deucalion breathes it in, slow and deep.

"I had a dream, once," Deucalion says, and the rhythmic tap-tap-tapping of his cane on linoleum ceases to be. "Much like you, in fact. I wanted peace, but my plan... well, it wrought only pain. I discovered that even with my eyes wide open I was a blind man, stumbling in the darkness, with no light to guide me."

"I've heard this already." Scott is afraid, though he refuses to show it. His heart jumps in his chest - once, twice, before easing, squashing down the fear.

"Have you?" Deucalion hums, amused. "Ah, of course... _Gerard_. And did you enjoy his little tale, hm?"

Scott shrugs. "It was informative, I guess. Doesn't tell me why I'm here though."

Brave boy. It's almost like looking into a mirror - that is, if Deucalion could still _see_ , and a part of him aches for the boy, whose naiveté will one day get himself killed. Intelligence and raw power can only get you so far, and even the loyalty of the ones called pack will waver and falter, falling away to nothingness. Deucalion is a merciful man and Scott will learn, soon enough, that his only allies are the ones he so vehemently proclaims as villains.

"A warning, to you and you alone."

Warily, Scott eyes the exit. He doesn't _trust_ , and rightly so; even though Deucalion had promised a private audience. "For?"

With a resigned sigh Deucalion slips his glasses off of his nose, absently cleaning the darkened lenses with the hem of his sweater. "There are those who exist in the shadows, and they aren't who you think they are."

Scott scoffs, scowling. "What makes you think I should trust you?"

"Oh, you shouldn't!" The glasses are slid back on, pushed delicately into place with a clawed finger. "But in this, my dear Scott, I give genuine counsel; watch your back. You have a Judas in your midst."

Soft sole-pads on concrete; and Kali leans on the doorframe, an imposing figure. She eyes Scott with something like malice, but to the boys' credit Scott stands his ground. His heart pitter-patters like a rabbit, but he doesn't back down. Kali makes a sound of approval deep in her throat, her pulse racing with something other than fear. 

Kali is a passionate creature; quick to temper, to excite. It seems she's found a worthy challenge.

Deucalion clasps his hands together, and smiles. "It appears our time is up. It was a pleasure talking to you, as always."

Scott growls, his mind no-doubt whirring with thoughts and possibilities. "I might say the same, but it'd be a lie."

As Kali leads a prickly Scott away, Deucalion turns inward; and remembers.

Strange, how the past has a way of repeating itself, yes?


End file.
